russelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 showbiz sirenas
By Coconuts Manila March 6, 2014 / 08:56 PHT Everyone is interested in mermaids again, thanks to a documentary on recent sightings, aired in The Animal Planet, which also went viral online. Of course, IBC's primetime princess Janella Salvador in Janella in Wonderland and the announcement of Anne “I can buy you” Curtis as the new Dyesebel also made little girls and horny men very excited. GMA 7 itself has its own mermaid offering: the upcoming Kambal Sirena, starring Louise delos Reyes. To celebrate the revival of interest in our scaly friends, we’ve come up with a list of showbiz sirenas and why they rock. 'THE DYESEBELS' Vilma Santos She starred in the 1973 Dyesebel movie entitled Si Dyesebel at ang Mahiwagang Kabibe, where she rode a giant seahorse and battled a giant octopus. Yes, she portrayed both Dyesebel and Darna – how cool is that? Ikaw na, Ate Vi. Ikaw na! Alma Moreno The Tanga Queen donned a wedding gown on top of her fishtail in the 1978 movie Sisid, Dyesebel, Sisid. Ariel can never. Alice Dixson We totally understood why Richard Gomez’s character fell for her, scales and all. She nailed that innocent yet sexy vibe they were going for. Oh, she reportedly started the orange mermaid tail trend, too. Carmina Villaroel Pure and innocent-looking, Mina was the perfect choice for a young Dyesebel in the version with Alice Dixson in it. We’re a fan of the Carmina Villaroel – Robert Ortega love team, too. Charlene Gonzales She reminded us that mermaids have bad hair days underwater, too. And that using shells as accessories does not automatically prettify you. Marian Rivera The Kapuso star wore the fishtail in 2008 for the GMA 7 soap Dyesebel, making a new generation of little girls and gay men want to live underwater and wear shells. Marian’s portrayal of Dyesebel is probably closest to Ariel. She nailed that innocent/playful/curious/wide-eyed vibe. Anne Curtis Anne may be popular, beautiful, and sexy, but what’s amazing is that she is the oldest actress to ever portray the mermaid. She’s 29. 'NON-DYESEBELS' Rufa Mae Quinto She played triplets in the 2004 kwelanovela Marinara (GMA’s answer to Marina). Marie and Aira are human while Dolphina is a mermaid. She had starfishes covering her boobies. Yes, she rocks. Michelle Van Eimeren Yes, Miss Australia once put on the fishtail for a local movie. In the 1994 flick Manolo en Michelle: Hapi Together, she starred as a mermaid who becomes a human model. She was partnered with future hubby Ogie Alcasid. Movie gave us Splash vibes. Michelle gave us goldfish vibes. Mutya Orquia The child star starred in the 2011 ABS-CBN soap Mutya where she played, well, Mutya, who has an unknown disability – her legs attached to each other a la mermaid. Quite refreshing, right? Isabel Granada We almost forgot that the iconic Isabel Granada once played a mermaid, too, in the movie Halik ng Sirena (also starring Gerald Madrid, Pinky Amador, Anita Linda, Richard Quan, and Bianca Lapuz – great mix there). Best thing about it? She didn’t wear a bra and her hair strands weren’t plastered to cover her boobies. She’s proud of those. Claudine Barretto Several pounds ago, and back when things were still kinda okay with sisters Marjorie and Gretchen, Claudine was THE mermaid, thanks to the 2004 hit ABS-CBN fantaserye Marina. Best thing about it? Dugong! Janella Salvador After she played the role of Nikki in ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart, teen actress Janella is now as the Primetime Princess of IBC because she made be popular, beautiful, sexy and pretty. She plays the lead role as a mermaid tale in IBC-13's first-ever and top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Oh my gee, it's a mermaid tale! Marlo Mortel will be Janella’s leading men. Tonight (March 6), the phenomenal fantasy series of IBC-13 is two months old since January 6. Louise delos Reyes The latest mermaid on the block, Louise plays twins (duh) in the new GMA sirena-serye Kambal Sirena. One is a mermaid while the other has legs and gills. Pitted against Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador and Dyesebel starring Anne Curtis, Louise has said in reports that while she feels pressured, she feels honoured to be the GMA counterpart of IBC and ABS-CBN show/star. Young and pretty, we’re excited to experience this fresh catch. 'Fantaseryes' :Dyesebel will be the fifth mermaid teleserye of ABS-CBN after Marina of Claudine Barretto, Agua Bendita of Andi Eigenmann, Mutya of Mutya Orquia and Arynna of Ella Cruz. :Kambal Sirena will be the third mermaid telefantasya of GMA after Marinara of Rufa Mae Quinto and Dyesebel of Marian Rivera. :Janella in Wonderland is the first mermaid fantaserye of IBC.